Ed Edd n Eddy - The New kid arrives
by TheImpossible02
Summary: A new kid arrives to experience Peach Creek, despite being here before, he knows nothing about an ordinary day for the Ed Boys. Can he survive a "normal day" with his sister, the other kids and possibly his worst fear yet to come. Find out more in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

February 6th 2000

The cold air had filled up and down the state as the weather was said to drop 5 below 0 that day. The dark late night road was lit up by a set of lights winding down a black desolate road, which belonged to a grey GMC Safari, the truck pulled into the cul-de-sac into a driveway of its new resting place.

Three figures emerged out from the Safari, one adult, two teenagers, one male and one female. The two men started moving boxes through the main entrance of the house which was had a khaki coloured door to it, "It's what mother would have wanted, to live here." said the female to the two males who were carrying about 6 boxes between them in various shapes and "Mother would have loved to live out here in the quiet town away from the big cities like Olympia." said the younger male.  
""She sure would love the tranquility here and to see you two in a better school, speaking of which how was the visit back in October?  
"It was alright Dad." grumbled both teenagers. "Great!" said the father with a lot of sarcasm in it, The two men had came from the boot and went in around 20 times before the front door was finally shut over, inside the house laid enough space for a family of 5 rather than 3, the lounge had most of it's furniture in it from it being moved before hand, The kitchen was directly opposite, it was state of the art. Clean crisp but also had a very 60s vibe to it with assortments of plain cupboard that were empty for a while, accompanied with a modern fridge installed in by the door entrance, the kitchen had a wooden dinner table with 6 seats around it tucked perfectly in the corner, the kitchen was the biggest room down stairs after the lounge. The house had a small bathroom that nested under the stairs, a grand staircase that ascended to the 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. One for each member of the family and a spare for a sort of storage room fitted with Guitars ranging from Gibson's to acoustics from Romania, hanging on the wall complete with band posters from the likes of Nirvana to The Clash to even a framed album cover of "There is Nothing left to lose" by Foo Fighters. As for the rest of the house it fell silent as the 3 occupants fell asleep very quickly after a long day of moving and unpacking at the new house.

The dark sky had changed to a sunrise with the sound of an alarm clock going off, the young male had vacated his room with a pair of shorts and a green t-shirt on and proceeded to make his way down stairs to the kitchen. He then poured a bowl of Chunky Puffs and filled it with milk. He then changed course to the lounge and slumped on the brown faux leather sofa with the TV on the MTV channel on. Halfway through munching he heard footsteps of his older sister barge in and slumped next to him nearly knocking him over  
"Watch it asshole you nearly made me spill my Puffs, god damn it woman how many times do you do that?!" he shouted as he attended to fix his hair which was in neck length and really messy, the colour was chestnut and he had light brown eyes that glared at his sister who had the same coloured eyes but was accompanied with longer blonde hair, she rolled her eyes and added "Damn it Tom, you've been like this for 3 weeks now get over thinking of her."  
"I can't help it Emily, Alice was the only girl who I cared for 5 months then she left me 3 weeks ago." Tom replied followed by a sigh. Once finishing his bowl of Chunky puffs he decided to put his bowl in the dishwasher and rejoined his sister back in the lounge watching the tv, these actions made Emily getting ticked off at her brother

"Go make some friends outside, all your others are back home, I'm going in the mall later." she said "Don't follow me goddamn it." she added gritting her teeth "I'm gonna meet some friends that will come back here so be nice or else..." Tom sat there and just mumbled to him self to which his sister stomped back up into her bedroom and the sound of a door slamming was echoed, he ended up doing the same and walked into the bathroom cleaning himself with warm water and he slipped on some clothes, A dark grey hoodie with blue jeans and a pair of black boots as he walked outside in the freezing weather shutting the door behind him.

"Sure I'll make some friends, you can't tell me what I can and can't do." he mumbled loudly, He decided with his new friend or friends to ruin his sisters fun but in doing so he decided to keep his posture cool and relaxed when talking to people. Trudging in the snow ended up leading Tom to a bus stop which managed to pull into the Business district, The snow was to get worse so he thought "I'll get a couple albums and a drink then come home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Upon exiting from the record store with a small bag in hand he noticed a kid, around Tom's age, that shoot 5'3 in a yellow sweater outside a sweet store with a jar of roughly $3 entered with a glee.

Tom decided to follow him and noticed that the kid bought 3 jawbreakers, the kid in the yellow sweater noticed Tom looking at other sweets. "Hey buddy can I help you?" he said as he frowned. "Yea i'm looking for something good, what you got?" he said sarcastically as to think the yellow sweater kid worked in the store, "Yea take some Jawbreakers, the best of the best!" he said. "Uh yeah thanks for the recommendation" Tom replied picked up 5 and walked in behind him. Tom asked "You seem to have a lot of cash for a kid in here." , to which the kid replied "Hey i'm not some damn kid." he scoffed and added "bet you didn't know I scammed some kids to get this money." he said in a lower voice, adding "bet you don't scam people." Tom scoffed and replied "On the contrary, I used to scam kids all the time where I lived and made over 100 bucks." The kid then gasped and stood for a while before he introduced him self "I'm Eddy Reese and I think we could be good mates if we want to, y'know, make serious dough." Tom nodded and added "Alright Eddy, I'm Tom Vermont. The new guy in your neighbourhood and I'm willing to lets say, get the ball rolling." Tom and Eddy shook hands and left with a total of 8 jawbreakers.

Tom and Eddy headed back to the cul-de-sac to which Eddy asked "So Tom what brings you to Peach Creek?", hesitantly he replied "I moved here after my mother had died, my Dad had gone through a rough time back when we lived in England. My Dad was originally from this state as so was my sister, of course my parents were married after my sister was born. Dad had turned 20 and mum was 28." Eddy nodded and raised his eyebrows in a look of sorrow at Tom, "Then of course I was born but thats where it went downhill, Dad caught her sleeping with another man and promptly filed for divorce, he only was allowed to keep me and my sister and few hundred to move us to here."  
Tom sighed as he explained everything in vast detail including the fact he was diagnosed with depression at 11. "Shit, that must be hard to deal with all the time." Eddy said

"Tell you what, you are always welcome to my place anytime, I hope you don't mind the swankiest furniture I have to offer. He said with a grin to which Tom nodded as the two of them headed to Eddy's "You should meet my friends, Ed and Double D." he said as they sat on the orange sofa in Eddy's lounge. "This is very 70s in here, but what ever I like it." Tom added noticing the mixture of yellow, orange, olive and browns around the house. "Guy lives in an Ikea store." Tom muttered to himself before turning around adding, "I'm gonna go grab something from my house, I'll be back in a sec." as he walked outside to his house in the freezing snow. He arrived at his front door, as he entered his own house he bolted upstairs and switched his hoodie over to a olive coloured jumper and decided to pick one of his guitars and accompany him self back to his new friend's house.

Upon leaving the house he locked the door and carried his guitar case over his shoulders with an amp and a couple of cables in both his hands and made the short journey back over. He stood outside and knocked on the door, the door opened slowly to reveal taller guy who stood about the same height as Tom with a beanie and an orange sweater. "Can I help you sir?" he said quietly. To which Eddy yelled "He's a friend of ours Sockhead, let him in." Hearing this Tom walked in to the warmth and greeted the other Eds, he shut the door over to escape the cold harsh weather the state had offered.

"I got my equipment over and I got some paper from the house." Tom had declared with a smug grin on his face, to which the others looked at him confused. "Why would we want that?" said Eddy. "Because I'm planning a party Friday night and I want to test this out."Yea so who's going? Just us 4?" Eddy added in a snarking manner "That's about it then again, if you want all the kids round then." he shuddered on the phrase "all the kids" because that also meant the Kankers to which Tom had never met. "Does he know of the she devils that lurk in our midst?" said Ed. "She devils?" Tom added with a confused look on his face, to which he pondered on that thought. "You'll see them in School tomorrow." Edd added as he started to sweat. With a devilish grin Eddy added. "Thing is sockhead is embarrassed to mention about his Girlfriend, which happens to be one of them."

"Smooth work my man, did give her some..." He paused and made a circle with his right index and thumb and stuck his left index through the hole moving both hands simultaneously which caused Eddy and Ed to laugh uncontrollably, Edd blushed, "Well..I...I never did such a thing!" he protested. The others laughed so hard they ended up crying at the joke. "You do that man, she'll go nuts for you." the trio continued laughing ad Edd's embarrassment. "So Tom whats with the guitar case?" said Eddy observing it's size "It's my prized guitar in there, she has curves of natural beauty." Tom stated "She's blue and sounds like an animal." he then opened the case revealing the guitar inside and he was right it was an animal. "I thought you were talking about Double D's girl friend for a second." Eddy muttered to Tom, "Is she blue, with curves and an Animal?" "I dunno you gotta ask him bro." the two of them laughed slightly before Tom had set his self up in the lounge.

"Hey you got any Pink Floyd so I can play with this?" "Yea sure how about this song?Eddy asked as he put on "Comfortably Numb" by Pink Floyd as to which Tom had managed to do the chords and somewhat the first solo no problem but came the harder part as the song built up he was ready for it the one chance to prove he was great, the chords kept coming and before they knew it the bass had kicked in and Tom blasted the second solo. Ed, Edd and Eddy's jaws dropped at how good he was, the noise had carried on and on throughout the house. A single tear had flown down Tom's eye because that was his mothers favourite song. He continued on until the music stopped and after another minute he too stopped.

"Damn didnt know you were that good!l" Eddy yelled. "I enjoyed the movement and sound but I am impressed how you can recreate the sound accurately. said Double D. "Well it takes practice and of course it takes time to get that right. I've been trying since i was around 12 and nearly 5 years paid off well." Tom said as he was interrupted by Ed yelling "Encore, Encore!"

Time had flown by so quickly that the sun was down longer than it was up. Returning back to his house at 6:45pm it was rather quiet but a note was left on the kitchen table when Tom returned to find out his "beloved sister" went for a dinner date with some hotshot at the university in the city. "Well lucky girl, she manages fine in life and look at me, an inconsiderate arse." Tom mumbled and he dragged himself upstairs to get some sleep ready for his first day of school since he moved to the place Yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so a couple of things just to clear up. Yes this continues on as normal, I intend to keep this under 20 chapters. Besides I seem to get new Ideas daily, anyways on with the story remember to message me if you got Questions.**

February 7th 2000

Tom had rolled out of bed at 6:45am and prepared him self for the school day which he much anticipated for, somehow. After spending 5 minutes in a cold shower he decided to wear his olive jumper with a blue t shirt and his trademark jeans. Picking up his rucksack and making the trek down stairs was more that what he needed for an early start in the morning, his dad was sitting with a bagel in hand and the toaster was left out to be used, Tom him self made a toasted bagel and a bowl of Chunky Puffs. "Hey T, how'd you sleep?" said his dad. "I guess I slept easily, so whats on your agenda this morning?" Tom added before yawning before he bit into his bagel. To which his dad described how he was leaving for an early start in the office with a meeting in an hour so he was in a rush to get out the door and leave. "I'll be back late today since I've got some stuff to do with HR and the directors about our finances within the company." Dad said rather quickly, understanding none of what he said Tom nodded and watched his dad speed off in his company BMW 850, to which he was left all alone and decided to

Tom went back upstairs and grabbed a hat and slipped on some purple socks before descending downstairs in time for the 7 o'clock news with his bowl of his favourite Chunky Puffs. The news reads that Gunmen in Yugoslavia have shot dead the former interior minister of Yugoslavia Pavle Bulatovic. "Well I guess thats what he gets in Yugoslavia." the news continued on until Tom noticed it was 7:30. "Oh crap I gotta get to school." He also noticed there was silence as his older sister wasn't home still or so he thought, he went back upstairs to investigate and to his delight he found no one. He ran back down stairs and grabbed his stuff before locking the front door and grabbing his bike from the garage. The garage door creaked open and he grabbed his bike and peddled it to the High school.

He made it through the door at 7:40 am racing down the hall to meet his friends who had been marked on the register as his name was called he was huffing "Y-yeah...I'm here...Damn that was good exercise" he sat next to Eddy as they exchanged a fist bump. Eddy pointed out the other kids in the room, "So the one with the hat that's Kevin, he's chill sometimes." he paused and then added "Next to him is Rolf, he's an interesting person." he then looked right and pointed at three girls who were at the second row from the front, "Thats the Kankers..." Eddy whispered loudly causing the red headed Kanker to look behind her. "Oh crap she noticed us." he quickly turned behind him as Tom looked at her before quickly turning round. "She gone yets causing Tom to glancea quickly and shake his head. Eddy started sweating as footsteps edged closer to him. "Say nothing to them, just nothing okay?" Eddy said, Tom nodded. "Heya Shrimp aren'tcha gonna say hello?" Tom turned to see her and they looked at each other before he frowned "Uh you better answer her m..." he was cut off "Woah, who are you handsome?" she said looking at Tom to which Eddy elbowed him causing Tom to stand silent the red head started getting impatient she indicates the other two to come over to Tom, the blonde Kanker opened her mouth "Hi, I'm May! You must be new to Peach Creek? Well those two are my sisters, I see you met Lee and the other one is Marie though she already has her man." May pointed to Edd who was blushing at that statement, Tom then said "I'm Tom Vermont, I'm originally from England but I moved to the city of Olympia when I was 7 and moved to Peach Creek just a few days ago." he then took a deep breath and continued his story on who he was and how he moved out here. "And i've had depression since I was 11" he said a bit more quietly. "Oh that's really crap." May said, "I didn't expect your mother to die just a week before your birthday." Tom looked down at the ground to which Eddy patted his back giving him some comfort. "But hey, I'm happy here with some good people around me." He then turned to May "So originally I'm from England, to which Ed blurted with "Tom is a Duke he is Royal." following that outburst Tom rolled his eyes "I'm not a bloody Duke, I just happen to be English." He noticed the clock above the door and the bell rung at 9 o'clock and Tom headed to his first class which he had to find after a few minutes of walking up and down the corridor. His schedule was as follows.

Period 1 and 2:  
Music with Mr J. Corellos  
Period 3:  
English (he shared that with Eddy and Rolf) with Mr T. Hutches  
Period 4:  
History with Mr D. Antonucci  
Lunch  
Period 5:  
German with Frauline E Sessilebt  
Period 6 - 8. Free

A couple hours flew by as he walked into History and took some notes about Vietnam he also added a drawing of a huey helicopter shooting at Vietnamese farmers. History was one of his favourite subjects to study as modern history was always the best of his knowledge. "Mr Antonucci, could I borrow a textbook for some questions on The Tet offensive?" to which Mr Antonucci nodded and told he could have the books for a couple days.

The lunch bell rung at 12:10 and the class was dismissed with homework of a couple of questions based on the US involvement between 1960 - 1970, Tom walked out with his earphones in to his Walkman, he was listening to "Everlong" by Foo Fighters, he walked to the rhythm of the drum beat down the hall to lunch to which was a good day for lunch, Pizza and chips for a Monday was better than the rest of the week.

He walked into the smell of potatoes and pizza, taking a tray and filled his plate with 2 slices of pizza and some potato he decided to sit next to Ed who was sat with Eddy and Kevin. Tom exchanged fist bumps with the others, "What's brewing?" he said to which Kevin replied "I got a detention on Friday for tripping up a younger student who got me this." he grumbled in anger and he cracked his knuckles, he was the same height as Tom but was more buff than he was thanks to playing Football.

"Shit man, Hey I got an idea." Tom opened his mouth to which the others on his table looked at him "My Dad's out for a couple days to see his brother and my sister's staying with his boyfriend so. Why not have a party at mine?" Kevin and Eddy both looked at each other and nodded with a large grin on their faces. "You got supplies for this or do we need to gather some for you, to save the hassle?" Eddy said quietly, "I got everything, Tanqueray, European Beer's, Canadian Beer's even the real shit my Dad uses. Courtesy of the state of Tennessee." Tom assured everyone, "Eddy, Kevin you guys think you can get to mine at 5:30 on Friday? I won't start it till 7 but i need some snacks and ice." "Also I gotta make sure only a handful come, Don't want like 50 people trashing the place." Eddy and Kevin nodded to which they left the hall and walked outside for fresh air.

"Ed think you could do some stuff for me? just a few items in my house to move?" Tom asked turning to the largest Ed-boy. "Do I get gravy?" Ed said with his trade mark laugh "Yea i've got a few tins at home you can have that." Tom replied with Ed jumping up and down chanting "Gravy Gravy Gravy, Is my favourite thing." Edd had walked over to Tom who was laughing his head off at Ed's foolishness and seized up when he saw Ed his head off a locker door "I'm okay!" he yelled with a thumb up.

"Pardon me, Tom, but could I spare you for a second. I have a slight issue regarding my self." Double D started looking at Tom with some concern on his face as to which Tom turned around to face Double D. "Yea man I can help with your issue, what is it? Your too small down under?" Double D shook his head "Hmmm I see, confidence knocked?" to which Double D nodded and replied "So there is this girl I-I like...she's over there and she's called Marie." he pointed at the Kankers, Tom made some observations with the usual nod or shake of the head as he was transfixed in thinking. "You know man, she looks banging, think you could pull it off with her? If you guys get together before Friday you might as well come to mine." Tom said but got no response so he continued "Alright all you need to do is take her to a film "Why not the recent Scream film, so if she gets scared during the film she could cuddle into your arms, then you just play it smooth from there, maybe if your lucky she'll give you a snog, hell even after a few dates if your really lucky, you'll see her tits." Tom said winking and laughing to which Double D blushed and and chuckled at it. "So I got to play it naturally?" he said, Tom nodded at him, "Here she's dropped her jotter go grab it and give it to her, then ask her if she wants to catch a film or something together." and to that Double D ran over and grabbed the jotter and followed Tom's directions. Marie Kanker took notice of him "Oh hiya Double D, what have you got for me?" she said "H-h-hello Marie...I believe you dropped this." he handed back her book and looked at Tom who stood there and gave him the thumbs up. "Oh t-thanks for the book, Where'd you find that?" she said with her hand against her locker. "You dropped it, on-on your way out from lunch, I did the right thing to return it back to the rightful owner, that being you." He said blushing, "Well did you see anything?" she said frowning at him "No no god no, a woman has her privacy and I respect privacy." Double D protested to which he was expecting to be smothered but received a peck on the cheek and a small applause from Tom and mouthed "Take her to the film" Edd turned back to Marie "Say h-how about we catch a movie later?" he asked "Sure I'd love to see that new Scream." She said with a smile on her face, "Great, want me to stop by and we can go there tonight?" "I'd love that very much Eddward." said Marie as she whispered something Tom couldn't catch but he got the message and started thrusting in a sexual manner making grunting noises and moans in between.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was around 6 in the evening as Double D and Marie had made their way to the cinema to see the new "Scream" film that came out a few days ago. Edd had purchased both tickets and a box of popcorn between them, however little do they know Tom follows them but not stalking no see Double was to meet him on how to keep his date smooth and not being ruined by his awkwardness, half way through Edd had to go out for some fresh air to which Tom stood outside and noticed him "So how's it going with the date?" he muttered which caused Double D to jump "You shouldn't be following us we are having a good time, did Eddy send you?" Tom shook his head "Listen, I've seen you, your doing great but you could do better, has she shown fear in her eyes yet?" "Unfortunately, Not yet, I've been feared the whole time, the children and such." Double D replied. "You know everything in horror films are fake right?" to which Double D looked at Tom "Wait so everything is fake this whole time? All the grotesque murder scenes and everything blood related?" "Yep, don't tell her though, just act as if It ain't scary for you then she'll be scared of you in no time." Tom said and tapped his watch saying he had to go back home.

"But we haven't finished exchanging what I should do next?" Doubled shouted. Tom gave him the thumbs up "Keep it cool and don't freak out, all of it is fake even the blood." Double D sat back in the theatre knowing the film was a fake and didn't make him scared, though in reality he was shaking throughout the whole thing but didn't let it show. The film ended with Marie looking at Edd, "I thought that film was a bit boring and well I wanted to see more scarier elements in it." she said in a bitter tone "Still the other two were better than this one, though could have been worse. What did you think?" she got no reply as Double D kept his mouth quiet, "Double D? Everything okay?" Marie looked worried. With a sheer sudden turn of events he passed out by the front door of the mall, a small crowd had gathered around him, Tom turned around and noticed his friend had passed out in the middle of the crowd, he then picked him up and made the journey back with Marie walking next to him worried for Double D. "Should I take him to his or your's?" Tom asked Marie, to which she replied "Take him to mine, I'll take us back to mine." Tom nodded and he thought now wasn't the best time to crack a joke about what could have =


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

May 12th 2000

It's a warm day in Peach Creek, The sun was lowering as the clock read Half 6, the Vermont siblings were walking down Main Street heading the opposite direction from everyone else, Tom was talking to Emily.

"So what did you get Dad for his Birthday?" He said with a hint of happiness in his voice because he remembered his fathers birthday, but this year wasn't all happy and fun as it also is the fifth year without Tom and Emily's mother who died from Pneumonia due to her smoking to which her last words to Tom and Emily was to "never succumb to these cancer sticks, no matter how hard you try."

"I got him a beer glass, like he always wanted since he lived in Germany when he was my age." Tom said looking inside the bag to reveal a glass Stein and sighed.

Emily looked at him, "Well I got him a...uh" she tried a feeble attempt at lying to which she tripped on her own words and ended up exposing the truth. "I didn't get him anything." "I'll stop by the cake store and get him a cake since why not."

"You got him a cake 3 years straight, can't your brain think of anything? Here take the Stein and say it's from you, I'm gonna get him something just as good." Tom had replied rolling his eyes at his sisters stupidity.

"Alright smart ass, I'll let you do the work then cause you think you're clever." she said smirking at him.

The two of them arrived at the house nearly an hour later, Emily opened the door to see their father cooking something the smell of meat had hit them at the speed of light.

"Hey Dad what's cooking" both of them said simultaneously and laughed, there father who stood at 5ft 9 with brown hair but with strands of grey turned to them and spoke in his north western accent.

"Pork chops, thought since it's Friday we have pork, I stopped by the Butcher's and got some."

Tom stared at the brown meat that was cooking away before it started to smoke.

"Dad are you slow cooking it?" He asked with hesitation

"Yea why?" his dad replied

"It's burning!" Tom grabbed some water and threw it over the fire whilst moving the meat away from it. His Dad came over and assisted Tom.

"Well shit that almost killed us." Emily said sarcastically as the doorbell rang, she walked over and opened it to see no one there.

Tom looked over and saw the door wide open, he decided to sit outside for some fresh air only to be greeted by the Kanker sisters.

"What are you guys doing here?" he said in a surprised tone.

"We decided to drop in and say Hi after Big Ed told us about where you live!" said May.

"Tom how many girls have you seen recently?" Emily said as she looked over his shoulder, he turned his head and lowered his eyes.

"You shut up and leave me alone." he said to which she laughed and walked away. "Now where are they? Usually I'd expect to see Eddy or Ed come round, but not you 3."

"Eddy told me about your problem in the past and well..." Lee started

"Continue." Tom said

"She's moved here but she lives in the center of town." she continued saying adding "We thought this might be a bad time."

"Your...telling...me that my Ex-Girlfriend Alice Delgazzio would live here? No offence but this is the last place on her books to move to." Tom said taking a deep breath.

"Where ever she is, I'm coming." He said getting his bike out of his garage. "Emily I'm going downtown to meet with friends, I'll be back in half an hour, if I'm not back by then, call the cops!"

"But Tom what about dinner?" Emily yelled

"He's eaten already" said Mr Vermont he said to Emily with the TV on watching some documentary.

"Oh yea Dad this came for you. A letter from your CEO." She said closing the door and handing a brown envelope to her Dad

"To Mr Carl J Vermont" she read aloud, she started laughing as Carl just shrugged his shoulders

Meanwhile Tom raced to Eddies house, paranoid as anything when he heard the news of the Delgazzio

"Dude. You gotta help me." Tom said "My crazy ex is here in Peach Creek, We gotta get rid of her."

Eddy lazily looked up at him "What?...How?" he looked tired and red in the eyes. An argument with his brother led him to being really tired and practically not giving a crap.

"She's here for ME!" Tom then decided to slap Eddy awake, to which he shot up and jumped about the place.

"Oh crap, We need Ed and Double D, you got any wheels?" He said, to which Tom pointed at his bike. "That it?"

"Wait Tom I got a place we can go, an old van that the guys used to hang around in." Eddy said

"Where is it?" Tom said

"Junkyard, stop by and get Ed and Double D and we'll go there, at leas you'll enjoy how relaxing it is."

The boys set off in a trip with his best mates and decide to rally the others. Going round both Ed's doors the four then set off to the Junkyard to discuss the issue that Miss Delgazzio has arrived in Peach Creek and this is the start of Tom's worst nightmare come true. He had seen it all, When he was talking to his sister and Darren and having a good time he thought about it then, And now it's a de-ja-vu and he's going to end this.


End file.
